


Rainy days

by Isaac_Axel



Series: Impulsive Oneshots for my comfort ships [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hajime loves Nagito, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rain, Short & Sweet, impulsive writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: Back at it again with impulsively writing my comfort ship.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Impulsive Oneshots for my comfort ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757038
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Rainy days

It was raining. Nagito had always loved the rain. Whenever it rained his eyes lit up like a child’s. He always said it was because of the noise. Something about white noise and sleeping.

-

It was raining. Hajime never liked the rain much. Whenever it rained he would scrunch up his face and sigh. Said he hated being stuck inside. Something about a potential day being wasted.

-

The first time that they spent a rainy day together they were friends. Chiaki had suggested a new game for them and they decided that it was a good day to do it. 

It was dark and they had a couple lamps on, giving the room a warm atmosphere. Nagito had made some tea that tey drank while taking a break. Hajime noticed how happy the other looked while staring out the window.

The orange light and slightly too-big sweater he was wearing made him look incredibly cute. He took a sip of his drink to hide his blush.  _ Maybe the rain isn’t so bad after all. _

-

The first time Nagito realized his crush was because of the rain. He didn’t mind getting wet but Hajime hated it. So after going for a walk and getting caught in a small drizzle, Hajime grabbed his hand a pulled him under a small shelter.

He hadn’t let go of his hand and was complaining about the weatherman being wrong. Water was dripping from his hair and he looked like an angry cat. He couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he was.

They ended up waiting out the storm in a small cafe. He had ordered a chai but Hajime ordered Hot Chocolate. He wanted to reach ver and wipe the whipped cream off his face

-

The first time they kissed hadn’t been in the rain, it had been under a sprinkler. Nagito had been pretending to in some sappy movie and before he knew it Hajime was stumbling over his words as he asked if he could kiss him.

When Nagito blushed and said yes he leaned in just as the sprinkler sprayed them. They moved away, both red-faced and laughing. They walked back to their shared apartment, holding hands on the way back.

-

Their first official date was interrupted by Chiaki who hadn’t known that they were going on one. She was walking with Sonia and Nagito talked to them while Hajime tried to make an excuse to leave.

He couldn’t find a good one and ended up stepping in a puddle from the previous night’s rain. He finally got to spend some time with Nagito when they went back to get him some new shoes.

-

Meeting Hajime’s parents had been nerve-wracking to Nagito. He hardly thought he was a good boyfriend, much less that the Hinatas would!

Hajime had invited him over for brunch at a nearby restaurant. The morning of Nagito was a mess. His hair was refusing to cooperate and he had woken up late. It wasn’t formal so he would wear his usual outfit, only he couldn’t find his hoodie.

He spent thirty minutes trying to find it before giving up and just going. Unfortunately, it ended up raining and his white shirt was soaked. Thankfully it turned out that his sweatshirt had been stolen by Hajime so he got it back. 

The brunch went nicely, Hajime’s parents were nice and he ended up getting along with them. It helped that he had a hand to hold under the table.

-

When Hajime proposed they were at the beach. They took a vacation and visited the ocean. Nagito loved it, despite his worries of drowning and creatures.

The pale boy had gotten sunburned despite his generous amounts of sunscreen and spent most of the day under their umbrella. Chiaki, Sonia, Soda, and Gundham all came along as well, so while they played in the water Hajime stayed with Nagito.

They sat and built sandcastles together by the waves. When Nagito left to get a snack Hajime put the open box on top of the castle. Tuning around Nagito was shocked, he went to pick up the ring only for a wave to knock it over, burying the ring.

The other four came back to Hajime sulking next to a grinning Nagito holding a very sandy box.

-

There wedding was inside, with a small group of friends and family. They wrote vows and listened to the rain hit the glass. They danced and kissed and just appreciated each other.

They shared stories and talked with the guests. Nagito had worn an all-white suit with an olive green tie to match his eyes while Hajime wore a traditional black ad white suit. They danced to Mr Loverman and had dinner prepared by Teruteru.

When they left the building they rented they were hit by a drizzle of rain. Smiling they walked hand-in-hand back to their car.

-

It was a rainy morning and Nagito was still in bed, asleep. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper, but he slept a while. Hajime was already up and making breakfast. He was the cook of the house and was making pancakes to surprise him.

When he walked in Nagito had spread himself all over the bed.

“Nagi, wake up.”

“Mmm Whhhhhhhy?”

“I have breakfast and if you don’t get up you get none.”

Sitting up he looked over at his husband with mock hurt.

“You would do that to your love?”

Hanging him the plate he sat next to him, leaning on him slightly.

“Todays the day we get to adopt, are you ready?”

Smiling at him Nagito just leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I tried. I needed comfort and Komahina came to mind. Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment and Kudos is you did!
> 
> Also if you haven't maybe read my other impulsive Komahina Oneshot "Mr Loverman" :)


End file.
